


Hallow Hunting

by Genevieve Frisson (Kalisword)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalisword/pseuds/Genevieve%20Frisson
Summary: Ron leaves while the trio is on the run. Hermione and Harry have to face their feelings for Ron and each other. Will Ron come back? Does he share their feelings?





	1. I love Ronald Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I don't have much written of this story. I like to have the majority of the story written before posting so this is new. If you want more please leave a review!

“RON” Hermione ran after him out of the tent into the cold forest. He apparated without turning around. She could feel her heart breaking, “No…” she whispered as she fell to her knees. 

“Hermione!” Harry shouted as he watched her fall, “Where’s Ron?” he hugged her shoulders and she slumped in his arms. 

“Gone,” she croaked before a tear rolled down her cheek. Harry closed his eyes in his own grief. It felt like he’d just been punched in the gut. They stood in the dark quiet forest for a long time. They both stared at the spot where Ron had disapparated.

“Come on. Let’s get inside,” Harry whispered. They dragged themselves back to the tent. After an hour spent silent hoping Ron would return Hermione broke the silence.

“I love him,” she whispered. Harry turned to look at her from the floor where he sat hugging his knees.

“Me too,” he replied just as quietly.

“I mean more than friendship. I  _ love _ him.” her face contorted with pain as she admitted this.

“Me  _ too _ ,” Harry admitted keeping eye contact with her so she clearly understood him. She raised her eyebrows in mild surprise.

“I love you  _ too _ ,” 

“Me  _ too _ ,” 

They stared at each other for a moment. The pain they felt mirrored in each other’s eyes.

“Will he come back?” Hermione asked from her seat at the table.

“I hope so,” Harry whispered breaking eye contact. He stare at the horcrux laying on the table, “It affects him so much more,” 

“Let’s stay here for the night…” she stood and picked up the horcrux, “And neither of us should wear this awful thing tonight,” Harry stood too.

“Agreed,” he took the horcrux and put it on a storage hook above the camp stove. 

Hermione followed him and slipped her hand in his. Harry looked down at their hands and gently squeezed her hand. She gave him a sad little smile.

“Took us long enough,” he joked, “Why don’t you go lay down. I’ll keep watch,”

“I don’t really want to be alone right now,” she whispered.

“Okay,” he pulled her into a warm embrace, “Let’s grab a blanket and wait in the doorway together,”

She returned his hug enjoying his warmth though her heart was heavy.

Several hours later there was still no sign of Ron. Neither spoke much, both of them hurt from Ron’s departure and even more from knowing they both loved each other and Ron.

“Let’s head in,” Hermione nudged Harry who was resting his head on her shoulder.

“Ungh,” he sleepily sat up and adjusted his glasses, “Nothing?” she couldn’t help but notice how beautiful his emerald green eyes were. She gently shook her head. 

They headed in and laid down in their normal bunks. Both turned to look at each other.

“I miss him,” Harry said.

“Me too,” Hermione sighed, “Why hasn’t he come back? Was he that mad? What if he was hurt?” tears started forming.

“He just needs time to cool off,” Harry tried to comfort her. She sat up and rushed over to him.

“I’m so afraid, Harry,” she clutched him, “What if...” she sobbed into his shirt as he scooted over to make room for her.

“Shhhh… We can’t think like that,” he threw his blanket over the both of them and she nestled into his comforting embrace. 

“Oh  _ Ron! _ ” she sniffled. She continued crying into Harry’s shirt. He squeezed his eyes shut thinking of Ron too. They fell asleep a few hours later well after there were no more tears.


	2. Do we have to choose?

Strong protective arms cradled her. She stiffened and opened her eyes quickly. Harry’s sleeping face was inches from hers.  _ Oh! _ She thought to herself  _ This isn’t too bad of a way to wake up. _ Blushing she realized her leg was draped over his and the arm she wasn’t using as a pillow was warm against her side. 

Harry’s eyes fluttered open and he looked surprised.

“Morning,” Hermione whispered.

“Yeah…” Harry whispered back. He blushed when he shifted his him a little and realized her leg was around his hip.

“Sorry,” she started removing her leg.

“Wait,” his hand slid down her side and he held her in place by the thigh. Their blushes deepened.

“Harry?” her heart raced. She dared to move her hand from between them to touch his cheek.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered and tilted his face into her touch.

“You too,” she whispered back smiling softly at his reaction, “I mean you’re handsome too.” she added quickly.

“Thanks,” he chuckled. He trailed his hand back up her leg, butt, and side, resting his hand on her cheek. Her body felt like it was on fire everywhere he touched even if she was still wearing her clothes from yesterday.

She watched the little smirk on his face grow as she shivered. 

“Did you like that?” his voice gravelly and low. She ran her fingers through his hair in response causing him to shiver to.

“Did you?” she asked coyly. Both smirking at each other they leaned forward and pressed their lips together with closed eyes. He held the back of her head and she ran her hand down his cheek and down his throat.

They pulled away briefly. Brown met green as they enjoyed the sensation of hands and soft caresses. 

“I love you,” Hermione said, “And I love Ron.” she seemed confused for a moment.

“Do we have to choose? I love him too,” Harry ran a thumb over her cheek.

“Is it selfish?” she asked. 

“He’ll come back,” Harry assured.

“We have to tell him.” She sat up leaning over Harry slightly, “What if he doesn’t… share our feelings?”

“I know for sure he does for you,” Harry tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

“Really? Are you sure?” she asked quickly.

“Really. The way he looks at you…” he furrowed his brow, “What if he doesn’t… like me that way?”

“I think he does,” she assured, “He laughs more at your jokes and sits closer to you than other friends.”

“He’ll come back.” he said more to himself, “Then we can figure this out.”

She leaned down and chastely kissed him again, “He’d better come back,” she said with a sharp tone.

“We’ll have some choice words,” Harry chuckled.

“Yeah like  _ “Ronald! How dare you leave us like that!’  _ or  _ ‘I hope you’re ashamed of yourself.’ _ ” Hermione moved her leg off Harry and they sat up.

“Or  _ ‘I’m glad your back but you’d better do all the chores.’  _ or  _ ‘No complaining about our cooking.’ _ ” Harry added with a smile.

“He did complain a lot about that,” she smiled back, “What if we just greeted him with a giant hug at the same time and shout  _ ‘I love you, Ronald Weasley.’ _ I’ll be so happy if  he comes back,” 

“When. When he comes back. We can shout  _ ‘I love you, Ron!’ _ God, that feels good to say,” Harry hugged her tightly resting his chin on her shoulder.

“When he comes back.” she agreed running her hands up and down his muscled back.

“Let’s fix some breakfast,” 


	3. If you love me don't leave me

They spent the next few days moving their camp site around leaving little clues enchanted to only make sense to Ron but vague enough that if the enchantments were cracked they’d be difficult to determine.

They didn’t speak much but every night they’d cuddle until they fell asleep. They were too tired, emotionally and physically, to do anything more.

“2 weeks,” Hermione spoke to the silence as they sat with hot mugs of tea at the front of the tent.

“What?” Harry asked.

“It’s been 2 weeks,” tears welled up, “He hasn’t come back yet.” she stared out to the forest they were hiding in.

“Maybe he found something-”

“He’s not coming back,” 

“You don’t know that.” Harry argued.

“We left clues! Compromised our safety just to lead him back to us!” she stood, “It doesn’t take a genius to figure it out!” she stomped around and puffed steam in the cold air.

“He’ll come back,” Harry stood too, “He has to!”

“He should be back already!” frustrated they both turned away from each other.

“I guess we know now,” she said bitterly.

“What?” he snapped.

“He never loved either of us,” tears trickled down her cheeks.

“That’s… That’s not true,” Harry faltered.

“Really? Isn’t his absence clear enough?” she snapped, “We love him but he’ll never love us. Ronald Weasley never loved us!” 

Harry looked wounded, “No. Don’t say that,” 

“Why isn’t he here Harry?” he didn’t have an answer. Instead he stood in front of her.

“We have to keep going. With or without Ron, no matter how much it hurts,” tears formed in his eyes too. 

“Keep going…” she shook her head, “With what leads? We don’t know where the next horcrux is! We don’t even know how to destroy-”

“I want to go to Godric’s Hollow.” Harry interrupted.

“You  _ what? _ ”

“I think it’s the only place we know of but haven’t checked,” Harry pressed, “Hermione… Please!”

“It’s dangerous,”

“Like hiding in the forest isn’t dangerous,” he scoffed.

“They aren’t there, Harry,” she softened her tone and touched his arm.

“I know,” he looked down at the ground, “But I might not get another chance to visit their graves,” he finished quietly. 

She pulled him into a hug he readily accepted, “Okay, let’s go,”

“Really?” Harry asked hopefully.

“We have to be disguised. I have a little polyjuice left. We can go as muggles and leave tonight.” she started planning. Harry smiled and pulled away enough to kiss her. Her mouth was slightly open. He sucked on her lower lip slightly and his warm tongue entered. She gasped and slowly returned his touches. 

“Thank you!” he said breathlessly as they parted slowly

“Mmm,” she replied dazedly. His hands settled on her hips and she laced her fingers behind his head pulling him down for another kiss.

“Hermione,” Harry broke the kiss a moment later, “I love you,”

“Don’t leave me,” she whispered, “If you love me don’t leave me,”

“I won’t” he replied.


	4. I must be dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts after Harry and Hermione go to Godric's Hollow. Events are cannon compliant.

*Godric’s Hollow events as cannon*

Harry and Hermione setup camp and were quiet for most of the afternoon. There wasn’t much to talk about since they’d talked circles around the events at Godric’s Hollow. Harry sat at the front of the tent when he heard a twig snap nearby.

Alert and Hermione’s wand drawn he listened intently. A silvery shape emerged from the trees. As it approached he saw the shape of a doe. 

He followed it without waiting to tell Hermione. He moved quickly after it following deeper into the woods. It walked onto a pond and disappeared.

“Wait!” Harry cried out. The sight of the doe comforted him. He looked where the doe disappeared and saw a glint of something in the water.

The sword of Godric Gryffindor shone through the water with an eerie light.

He tried summoning the sword but the spell didn’t work, “Of course” he grumbled. Stripping down to his underwear he prepared for the icy dive.

The shock of the water was almost too much for him. He kept his eyes on the sword and was halfway down when a tightness around his neck began to burn. He pushed down hand nearly grasping the sword when the burning intensified. The horcrux was strangling him. Almost out of oxygen he felt pair of hands dragging him upwards. Once out of the water he felt the chain ease and slip over his head. 

“Harry!” a familiar voice called worriedly, “Harry! Breathe!” 

“Ron?” Harry asked through coughs, “I must be dead,” he mumbled to himself.

“You just about were! What were you thinking jumping in with that thing on your neck?” Ron hugged him and scolded into the top of Harry’s head.

“Ron?” Harry shivered intensely, “I’m cold” Ron let go and helped Harry get dressed.

“Bloody hell! We’ve got the sword!” Ron exclaimed as he took in their surroundings.

“Was there anyone around before you dove in?” Harry asked hurriedly looking around hoping to see someone, “Someone sent a patronus that sent me here,”

“Nah, just you,” Ron looked nervously at the horcrux. It was vibrating slightly.

“You should destroy it,” Harry decided.

“Me?” Ron nearly squeaked, “You found the sword. You should do it,”

“You saved me. You got the sword. It’s affected you the worst. You should do it,” Harry walked up to it, “I’ll speak parseltongue to open it. Then you stab it, okay?” 

Ron just nodded nervously. Harry spoke and the horcrux released a dark plum of smoke. Inside were two forms.

“ _ They’ll never love you. They have each other. What would the need with a third, a spare! _ ” an eerie voice spoke. It sounded like a distorted version of Voldemort’s voice.

“Ron!” Harry shouted, “Do it now!” Ron froze watching the two forms shape into a ghostly perfect version of Harry and Hermione.

“ _ We were better off without you. Why would I want you when I have Famous Harry Potter. _ ” ghost Hermione said.

“ _ Who would want the ugly dumbest Weasley? I could have ANYONE in the world. Why would I ever choose you. I don’t even like men. _ ” ghost Harry said.

Real Harry was horrified at what they were saying, “Ron! It’s not true! It’s feeding off your fears.”

“How could you want me? Hermione is so much better than me…” Ron’s eyes glazed over in fear and doubt.

“Ron! It’s NOT true! I love you both!” Harry tried to assure him. Ron just shook his head more.

“Not the way you do Hermione!” tears streamed down his face.

“ _ You should never have come back. We don’t want you, _ ” ghost Hermione hissed.

“Don’t listen to them. I’m real. I’m right here! I love you I WANT YOU!” Harry crashed  to his knees as he realized that Ron felt the same way about him. If only Ron would destroy the horcrux.

Ron wavered for a moment, sword in hand. He looked at the real Harry for a long moment while the ghostly figures kissed each other.

Ron rushed forward and stabbed the horcrux. It screamed and the plum disappeared. It was done.

Ron and Harry stared at the dead horcrux and then at each other.

“Did you mean what you said?” Ron asked cautiously as Harry stood. Harry grinned in triumph.

“Yes,” Harry watch as Ron approached. Smiling he hugged his best friend tightly, “I missed you.”

“Me too,” Ron didn’t want to end the hug.

“We should go tell Hermione the good news,” Harry said softly into Ron’s ear, hot breath tickling red hair.

“She hates me,” Ron bemoaned and loosened the hug. Harry kept his arm around Ron a little longer.

“Only for a little. She missed you too,” Harry had to look up to Ron’s eyes, “We have a lot to talk about,”

“Yeah…” Ron studied Harry’s face for a moment, “We do,” 

Harry grabbed Ron’s hand and lead the way back to the tent. Hermione was reading a book at the table when they entered the tent.


	5. We are far too dressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ensues!

“Harry!” She exclaimed at his arrival, “YOU!” She shouted as Ron ducked his head in.

“Hermione,” Harry started.

“HOW DARE YOU LEAVE US? Do you know much you worried us?” Hermione started her tirade. Ron accepted everything she gave him. The jabs, swats, tongue lashing, the lot. 

A few minutes of yelling and she’d worn herself down.

“But you’re alright?” She began looking them over for injuries, “What happened?”

“Let’s take a seat” Harry offered. They told the story up until what the horcrux showed them.

“You should tell her this part, Ron,” Harry gave Ron a look that said  _ Better get this over with now _ .

“T-the shadows formed into… you two,” Ron gulped, “A-and they said…” he looked down at his hands and spoke barely a whisper, “that I should never have come back. That you could never… never love me.” he cleared his throat, “Then Harry - the real one - said that it wasn’t true. That… that he loved us both…” Ron blushed, “That he  _ wanted _ me.”

“Ronald,” Hermione spoke softly but firm enough to make him look her in the eye, “I have loved you for a very long time.” she reached for his hands which he gladly took, “As I have Harry,” Ron looked down disappointed, “Hey,” she leaned over the table so her face was right in his, “I love you  _ and  _ Harry and I  _ want _ both of you.” She pressed her lips to his in a sweet kiss that left them both longing for more. Harry smiled at the kiss.

“Mate,” Ron said turning to Harry, “You sure about this? You do  _ like _ blokes?” Harry took Ron’s other hand and kissed the back of his hand.

“Yes. I like men and women,” Harry laced their fingers together, “But more importantly, I love you  _ and  _ Hermione.”

Ron just about broke down in tears. Instead he stood up and guided them to the same side of the table in  front of him.

“Harry… Hermione,” he took a deep breath, “I love you both so much. I was an idiot for leaving. I wanted to come back the moment I left,” he pulled both of them into a hug. Harry and Hermione wrapped one arm around each other too.

“Did you find our clues? Is that how you found us?” Hermione asked leaning into Ron.

“They helped but that’s not how I ultimately found you,” he shrugged, “The Deluminator helped me find you,”

Ron explained how he heard their voices and used the little balls of light to help him apparate. But he seemed to have missed them every time. 

“ What have you two been doing all this time?” Ron asked slowly rubbing small circles with each hand on their backs. 

Harry and Hermione told him of the visit to Godric’s Hallow and their close encounter with Voldemort on their heels. 

“That was risky,” Ron chided them both gently, “It’s an obvious place to keep look out for you, mate,”

“I know but I had to.” Harry defended with little heat, “I’m glad we survived,” he smiled softly at Hermione.

“Look there’s some stuff I found out when I… You can’t say  _ his  _  name. It’s a taboo. They’ve got these ‘Snatchers’ that will arrest you.”

“Why? Why place a taboo on his name?” Harry asked concerned.

“They think only people in the Order and you would dare to say his name!” Hermione looked worriedly over Ron’s grim face.

“I’m glad you haven’t been saying his name,” Ron squeezed their hands.

“We haven’t been saying much without you,” Harry admitted. Ron looked down.

“Anything else?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah,” Ron released their hands and pulled a wireless radio out of his bag, “Potter Watch,” Hermione met Harry’s curious gaze, “It’s members of the Order reporting on a secret radio station. Bill told me about it. It’s great, Lee and a bunch of others are regularly on. Missed the last report so I don’t know this one’s password…” he started fiddling with the nobs and tapping his wand while saying random words.

“Ron,” Hermione called out after a few minutes, “Can this wait?”

“Suppose so,” he moved away from the radio and sat on one of the bunks, “I really missed you two,”

Hermione sat beside Ron and ran a hand across his back. Harry sat on his other side and put a hand cautiously on Ron’s thigh. Ron blushed immediately but didn’t pull away.

“Is-is this ok?” Harry asked tentatively. Ron nodded and pulled Harry into his side. Ron’s hand held Harry firmly.

“I want to kiss you,” Ron whispered with a deepened blush, Harry and Hermione smirked. Harry pressed closer and placed his other hand on Ron’s cheek.

“I want you to kiss me,” Harry whispered back. Ron locked eyes with Harry and leaned forward pressing their lips together. Harry felt Ron's warmth seep into him. Harry wrapped his arms around Ron, embracing him tightly. 

Ron pulled away slightly and looked at Harry with a warm and lustful look. A thrill ran down Harry's spine and he pressed their lips together again.

They both melted into each other and worked towards deepening their kiss. Tongues flickering out shyly asking for permission. 

Hermione looked on lovingly at her to friends, “We should have started this earlier,” Hermione muttered to herself as she ran over Ron's back and Harry's shoulder. 

They pulled apart panting slightly. Harry turned slightly to look a Hermione and smirked. She blushed. 

“Wouldn't want to leave ‘Mione out of the fun,” Harry whispered loudly to Ron. They shared a devious smile before pulling her across both of their laps and alternating kisses. 

Roving hands, hot lips, and disheveled clothes, they started learning each other's bodies. Harry had his hands under Ron's shirt sucking on his neck. Ron's fingers were laced into Harry's hair cradling him closer and grabbing Hermione’s bum. Hermione explored his mouth with her tongue and moaned as he kneaded her sensitive bottom. 

Harry moved from Ron's neck to watch them kiss passionately. Kissing his way up to their lips he joined in their kissing. Hermione moved so that she was straddling each of their legs, her knees on the bed changing her height so she was looking slightly down at both of them. 

They watched her as she slowly pulled her shirt off. Throwing her shirt carelessly across the tent she ran her fingers through their hair. 

“You are both so very handsome.” she watched them lovingly. 

“You're gorgeous Hermione,” Ron said while his eyes roved over her naked torso. Harry nodded with a greedy look on his face. 

“Touch me… please,” she reached behind her and unclasped her bra. Slowly pulling her straps down she watched them with slight apprehension. This was the farthest she'd ever been with anyone. Her breasts bounced slightly as she pulled the cups away leaving her completely topless before her two best friends. Her nipples hardened in the slight chill of the tent. 

She could feel their cocks harden on her thigh, smiling slightly she leaned back slightly giving them a better view of her. 

Harry ran his hand up her thigh and up her side in a slow progression while Ron cupped her cheek and ran his thumb over her lips before slowly moving down her neck and down the valley of her breasts. She moaned softly. 

“Where do you want us to touch you ‘Mione?” Harry asked seductively as his hand traveled to her back and Ron's on her stomach. 

“Yeah, tell us what you want,” Ron teased the waistband of her jeans. 

“Harry… Ron…” she whimpered, “I-I want…” she blushed from her cheeks down to her chest. Their hands were now ghosting over her skin in an unsatisfying way, “Touch me, please!“ she begged. 

“Touch you where?“ Harry purred in her ear without actually touching her. 

“Show me where you want us to touch you,” Ron repeated Harry's action in her other side. She shivered and ran her hands simultaneously up and over both breasts and pinched her nipples. 

“Oh please,” she begged breathless in anticipation. Harry and Ron watched her hands mesmerized and couldn't wait any longer. They ran their hands up the same path she wanted and then squeezed and pinched at their own discretion. 

Hermione braced her hands on their shoulders as Ron engulfed her left nipple in his mouth. He flicked his hot wet tongue over her sensitive nipple and sucked it to a new peak. Harry watches lustily at the scene before him. He continued massaging Hermione before claiming her mouth again. He swallowed her moans and chased her tongue. 

Ron stretched to her other breast and reached up tweaking Harry's nipple too. Harry gasped breaking the kiss with Hermione. Dazed she looked down at Ron. Harry squirmed and bucked under her as Ron played with his nipple. Wanting in on the action she reached for Ron's too. Ron pinched a little harder and visibly shuddered at Hermione’s touch. He growled and dived for Hermione’s breast again. More frantic and rougher than when they started to feel like there was too much clothing on in general. 

Hermione scrambled to pull Ron's shirt off. 

“Ron,” Harry started, “wait a second,” Ron rested his face between Hermione’s breasts. 

“Yeah?” 

“We are far too dressed,” Harry smirked before taking his shirt off completely. Ron looked up and looked Harry over, admiring the view. 


	6. Our First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut! This is also the last bit I have written. Thank you for reading. If you want me to continue please leave a review and plot suggestion. Happy reading!

They were all a bit too skinny from all the running around and skipping meals while in hiding. The locket left an angry red mark that was tender to the touch. Harry hissed as Hermione and Ron ran gentle fingers over his chest. Despite the scars, Ron still saw the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen. They all sat quiet for a moment enjoying the view. 

“Well,” Hermione started, “How far do we want to go?” she couldn't help the blush that crept up. 

“As far as you'll let me,” Ron said with a confident smile, “I'll take everything you give me,” Hermione returned his smile. Harry watched them quietly. 

“I never thought I'd be able to have you both,” Harry spoke quietly, “So anything you want I'll give,” he made sure to meet both of their eyes before saying, “I'll do anything for you,” 

“Let's stand up,” they helped Hermione off the bed. Hermione placed one hand on each other their chests, “I'd like to… touch you both,” she stated hesitantly lowering her hands to the tops of their pants. 

“Oh, yes!” Ron groaned and started unbuckling his pants. Harry watched Ron. They'd seen each other naked before sharing dorms at school all those years and a room at the Burrow, not to mention the Quidditch locker rooms, but this was different. Intimate, even with Ron's enthusiasm nearly causing him to fall over taking off his shoes. 

Chuckling Harry steadied Ron and started in in his own pants. He could feel their eyes following the newly revealed skin. Left in nothing but their boxers Harry and Ron met each other's heated gaze. 

Reaching out to Harry, Ron grabbed both of Harry's arms and pressed their bodies together. Harry melted into the tight embrace. Loved, he felt loved and accepted and now hyper aware of Ron's erection pressed into his. They gasped as they shifted slightly causing their erections to rub. 

Ron kissed Harry stealing any thoughts away before they formed. Harry rocked his hips to create that beautiful friction again, gently biting Ron's lower lip so he couldn't pull away from the kiss. Moaning Ron dived back into the kiss and rocked his hips in tandem with Harry. 

Hermione watched as a heat pulled in her core with a slight throbbing. She wanted to touch herself so she started unbuttoning her jeans. Harry looked over to her mid snog and smirking took hold of Ron's hips, stilling their rocking. 

Whimpering at the loss of friction Ron opened his eyes and watched Hermione slide her jeans down and kick off her shoes. Standing in nothing but now damp panties and she gave them a predatory stare. 

“Oh, I like that look,” Ron whispered loudly to Harry. 

“Looks like she's about to devour us,” Harry whispered back. Hooking a thumb on either side of Ron's underwear band he pulled down. Ron tensed slightly but didn't stop Harry. 

Dragging slowly down Harry could feel his own length hardening as dark red pubes peaked out. Rons long erection bounced upwards as it was freed from its confines. Hermione’s gaze fixed hungry on his length. 

Ron felt desirable and wanted as his best friends turned lovers stared openly and greedily at him. Kicking the boxers from around his ankles he returned the favor to Harry. Kneeling so he could better watch he pulled slowly on Harry's band and smirked as Harry's erection bounced free too. Glancing at Hermione he could see she was waiting for them to remove her panties for her. 

“Hermione, come here,” he commanded, voice husky with want. She visible shivered in pleasure and approached them both. Harry kneeled beside Ron before they each took a side and peeled her panties down. Dark brown curls showed that became darker the lower it went. Her panties were soaked with her own juices. Their cocks twitched as they realized this.

Hermione stepped out of her panties and kicked them away. She felt a little nervous standing before them completely naked but she really want them, to feel them, taste them… 

“Stand up,” she ordered. They compiled while she sank to her knees. She ran her hands up one leg each starting at the calf moving her way up to their stomachs. Her downward slope settled her hands on the base of each cock. They gasped at the touch. She took a  moment to admire each one for their differences. 

Ron's long with a flared pinkish head and surrounded by dark red curls. His sack was long and heavy. Harry's shaft stout and slightly shorter than Ron's had tight foreskin with large veins. A halo of dark black curls surrounded all of his groin. 

“Please, Hermione,” Ron bucked his hips to make her hand stroke him. She raised her eyebrows. 

“Please  _ what _ , Ron?” she intended to tease him like he had her. 

“Please grip harder and move your hand,” he replied quickly. She complied and started stroking him slowly. She repeated the process with Harry. Both of them were groaning with pleasure. It was mesmerizing to watch the skin pull back on Harry's. 

She leaned forward and keeping eye contact with Harry opened her mouth and engulfed the head. Salter than she was expecting but overall not terrible. She felt him tense and call out, “I'm coming!“ right before warm salty bitter cum his her mouth. He thrust a few more times into her mouth before sitting heavily on the bed.

“Wow,” Harry said between panting, “That was amazing Hermione. She sat with the cum in her mouth for a moment. Inspecting it with her tongue, “You can spit it out if you want. I didn't mean…” his eyebrows raised high as he watched Ron lean down and kiss Hermione. She too was surprised but readily shared Harry's cum with Ron. Harry blushed deeply at the act. “Okay that was hot,” Ron smirked and swallowed. 

Hermione quickly returned to finishing Ron. A few strokes in she put her mouth on Ron like she had Harry and licked the underside of his head. Ron bucked into her mouth a causing her to choke a little. She pulled back and moved her head more vigorously. The tension in his body built and as she sucked a little harder he reached his climax, pumping her hand and mouth. She was ready for him and caught most of his cum.

Warm dribbles fell down her chin onto her breasts. Harry had recovered slightly and joined Hermione at Ron's feet. He licked the dribbles from her, interested in how it would taste. She opened her mouth where she held the cum like an offering. Harry kissed her taking some. They both looked up at Ron and licked their lips before swallowing. 

Ron shivered, “Bloody hell,” he held his hands out to help them up. He hugged them both to him and kissed each soundly. 

“Why don't you lay down,” Harry suggested to Hermione. 

“It's your turn,” Ron nudged her to the bed. Hermione had a nervous bubble of excitement as she laid down on her back. Harry climbed in and nudged her knees apart so he could sit between them. His eyes roamed between her face breasts and her vulva. Ron laid down next to her and tucked her hair away from her face before drawing her in for a slow sweet kiss. 

Harry slowly caressed her arms then breasts, tweaking her nipples a little before moving down her stomach and hips to her thighs. She moan at the lack of touch in places she wanted it. Harry chuckled and moved to caress her inner thigh stopping just before her apex. She moved her legs farther apart and pulled away from Ron's kisses.

“Harry…” she whined giving him a pleading look. He smirked and brushed her soft curls as he passed to the other leg to repeat the teasingly slow process. She gasped when he finally put some pressure on her folds. 

Harry ran his thumb over the line and pressed. She gasped in pleasure again and rocked her hips. Exploring her folds he found a nub that caused her to jerk upwards. 

“Oh, Harry… more…. More of that,” Hermione panted. Ron took to kissing and nipping at her neck while Harry firmly rubbed small circles over her clit. She could feel the pressure building and she got wetter and wetter. Hermione needed just a little more and guided Harry’s middle finger and inserted it. She rocked against his finger, “Put another in,” Harry did so as Ron press his lips to her swollen clit and flicked and sucked as Harry and Hermione found a rhythm. 

Tight contracting muscles around Harry's fingers made him think of how wonderful her mouth felt and wondered what it would feel like to have his cock inside her. Her climax left Harry with another erection. 

Slowly he removed his fingers from her as Ron finished licking her juices. Harry met Hermione’s gaze and brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked them. She involuntarily shuddered in pleasure. 

“Looks like you boys are ready for round 2,” she said noticing their erections. 

“You taste so good, Hermione,” Ron complemented before kissing her vulva gently. She giggled and looked satisfied. 

“I want to taste you first hand,” Ron told Harry. Harry moved so he was sitting on the edge of the bed feet on the floor. Hermione sat behind him and started to play with his nipples and nip his neck and ears, breasts pressed against his back. Ron kneeled in front of Harry and caressed his thighs. Grabbing the base of Harry's cock he blew on the head. 

Harry shivered and watched as Ron kissed and licked the sides of his shaft. Ron gave Harry a sultry look before taking Harry’s length in his mouth. Ron created a stronger suction than Hermione. It made him feel like every nerve was on fire. Harry clenched the corner of the mattress as Hermione nipped and sucked on his neck and earlobes. 

Ron began alternating between his hand and mouth until Harry was panting and near completion again. Harry shuddered his climax and leaned heavily against Hermione. Ron smiled and swallowed everything. 

“That was amazing,” Harry panted and ran a hand through Ron’s hair. 

“What do you want now, Ron?” Hermione asked with that predatory look again.

“I want you,” he held her gaze, “Unless you’re not ready,” Harry glanced at Hermione who licked her lips and had a blush but was unashamed.

“I’m ready,” she pulled Harry in for another kiss, “You don’t mind do you?”

“I’ll get a turn later,” he kissed her again, “Lay back,” she did and Harry guided Ron to lay beside her, “I’ll get you ready,” Harry took Ron’s erection in hand and fingered Hermione as they made out. They both gasped as Harry’s ministrations began. Hands wandered, nipples pinched, lips sucked, necks nibbled until they were both rocking in tandem with Harry’s hands beside each other.

“Ok, ready?” Ron asked Hermione. She moaned as Harry removed his fingers from her and sucked them clean.

“Yes,” she whispered lustily. Ron sat up and kissed Harry soundly before trading places. Ron ran hand down Hermione’s stomach and rubbed the head of his penis over her slit a few times. She was remarkably wet. He slipped a little lower and she spread her legs even wider.

“Ron, do it,” she panted shifting her hips slightly in anticipation. He moved forward and thrust slowly into her. Heat engulfed them both. Ron went all the way inside her and they both moaned. Slowly they started moving together and increased their speed.

Harry busied himself with sucking on her nipples and pinching Ron’s. Watching Harry turned Ron on more. Harry kept his eyes on Ron as he teased Hermione’s nipples to hard peaks. Ron increased the speed and moved his hand to Herimione’s clit which caused her to to buck wildly into him. They increased their pattern until Ron cried out, “Nearly there!” 

Hermione thrashed more and came shortly after Ron. Ron collapsed on top of Hermione. Harry pushed their hair out of their faces, peppering them with light kisses and sweet compliments, “You are so beautiful. So handsome. I love you,”

“I love you too,” Ron cupped Harry’s cheek and kissed him over Hermione, “You were amazing, Hermione,” he kissed her too. She gave a smile too exhausted to do anything other than lift her arms above her head. Ron moved to lay beside her. Harry grabbed a wand and cast a cleaning spell on all of them and threw a blanket over all of them.

Harry wrapped an arm around her waist and Ron looked like he was about to fall asleep. Hermione gave Harry and Ron alternating lazy kisses. They fell asleep content.


End file.
